


[团酷] 不规范交易

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *Level E paro
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 4





	[团酷] 不规范交易

在这个和平的猎人大陆上，有许许多多来自黑暗大陆的物种悄无声息地生活着。在那之中，有喜好战争的种族，有和平的种族，有做小偷小摸生意的种族，也有勤勉认真的种族。他们往往打扮成人类的样子，与人类一起生活。如此黑暗大陆物种与人类共处的生活，已经持续了许多年。  
灯红酒绿的友客鑫市是这片大陆为数不多的商业中心，更是知名的种族熔炉。这个故事就发生在这片酒醉金迷的城市里。  
“小偷，你的货物齐全吗？”衣着华丽的中年男人坐在他的林肯加长上，他年过半百，中分的偏灰，嘴角有一撮胡须，眉眼却凶恶。  
“全的，”另一个穿着绒毛领黑衣的黑发青年站在他的对面，他毫不在意对方对他的污蔑性称呼，“共计五十二对眼睛。”  
“我还要活物。”中年男人神情阴郁，“那个幸存的孩子呢？”  
“活物要加筹码，切利多尼希先生。您要用您的特殊能力或者稀世珍宝来换。”  
被称为切利多尼希的富豪男人低声骂了一句“流星街的杂种”，吩咐了坐在他前座的助理两句，又对青年说：“成交，你想要什么宝物？”  
青年笑了一下，他的黑眼睛又大又圆，额头上的等臂十字架在阴暗的街角里显得格外诡谲：  
“您不先结一下这五十二对眼睛的账单吗？和上回一样，货到付款。活物会在晚上给你送去，我的要求不多，用活物换您的罐中之兽，如何？除此之外，您要是不放心活物的质量，就请您将今晚的眼球全部一并带上，以便核对活物的真伪。”

库洛洛如愿以偿拿到了切利多尼希给的亿万支票和几栋房产。但切利多尼希似乎对他最后的交易颇有微词。罐中之兽是切利多尼希与他家族竞争的一项手段，切利多尼希似乎不愿意将它交出来。  
但这一切，和被关在笼子里的酷拉皮卡有什么关系呢？  
“哎呀，你今天就要换主人了呢。”  
库洛洛把进食用的小碗推到酷拉皮卡面前。酷拉皮卡浑身被锁链缠绕，他一动弹就发出叮叮当当的清脆响声。没有库洛洛的准许，酷拉皮卡一接近牢房的边缘，他只会受到足以使他休克的电击。  
“呸！库洛洛，你骗我！”金发的孩子浑身伤痕累累，仍旧对库洛洛张牙舞爪。他的衣服上全是电击的烙印。他在这几天不断想用蛮力撞开这个四方形的牢笼，却毫无办法。“你说好了会带我见到五十二对眼球，却把我关在这里……还要将我作为商品卖出……”  
“孩子，我没有骗你呀。否则，你曾经插在我心脏里的锁链，马上就会将我一击毙命吧。”  
“……”酷拉皮卡没有办法反驳。确实，他们在多天以前有个交易，而库洛洛一旦在交易过程中有任何说谎的行为，立刻会被酷拉皮卡的锁链制裁。  
那时候，库洛洛是人类，还是个小偷，他喜欢想尽办法偷东西。资产和宝物越多越好，不过他也不喜欢像个松鼠似的数着自己的收藏，他最享受的还是获得东西的过程。  
库洛洛是在五天前的电视塔塔底下碰到酷拉皮卡的。那时候酷拉皮卡穿着西装，在人来人往的宽阔街道上快速行走。库洛洛本想出于好玩而偷他一个钱包，却在跟踪酷拉皮卡到大楼的拐角处的时候，发现酷拉皮卡并不是人类。拐角处里，酷拉皮卡的眼睛冒着红光。  
库洛洛想起来了，他很久以前参与过的第一次犯罪行动，里头就有这种样子的红眼睛。酷拉皮卡是来自黑暗大陆的物种，他们的种族在生气时眼睛会变红。库洛洛的第一桶金来自于高价卖出这些器官，那些东西很快就多次转手，现在已经被炒到天价。  
“嘿，来做个交易吧，红眼睛的小家伙。”库洛洛走上前，搭上还在惊愕中的酷拉皮卡肩膀，“我是个小偷，我有一些特殊的渠道可以让你见到你在找的眼睛。不过，这需要你的一些配合。”  
“……”酷拉皮卡沉默地转过头，他的眼神有些飘忽，“我如何确定你没有撒谎？”  
库洛洛眯起眼睛，无所谓地说：“你可以对我做任何事，下任何制约，只要你希望。”  
酷拉皮卡就是在那时将他的锁链插进库洛洛的心脏里的，他对库洛洛的要求是不能在眼球的事情上对他有任何欺骗。库洛洛对他的要求是在这几天内配合他的一切行动，直到见到眼球为止。  
然而，酷拉皮卡没有想到的是，库洛洛竟会趁他没有注意到的时候，将他关在贩卖兽类的笼子里，并用他自己的锁链将他捆绑起来。  
——这是为了见到你想要的“眼睛”必要的行动。  
库洛洛的黑眼睛里看不出波澜。  
——这是事实。  
他又补充了一句。  
——你的锁链到现在都没有夺走我的生命，这就是我没有说谎的事实。

那天夜里，库洛洛叫了他的大力士朋友将酷拉皮卡的笼子搬到了库洛洛专用的送货小货车上，货车很俗，上面用霓虹灯标着“Spider’s Delivery”。是的，库洛洛明面上还是一家小型物流公司的老板。  
“乖一点，乖一点，孩子。”库洛洛吹了个口哨，“车要开咯，你马上能见到亲爱的眼睛了。”  
“……”  
在漆黑后备箱里的酷拉皮卡，甚至无法好好坐在地上。颠簸的汽车会持续不断地让他的身体触碰到带电牢笼，使得他白嫩的皮肤被烫出一道又一道的伤痕。酷拉皮卡觉得这一切都不对劲，这太不对劲了。他们的交易明显是平等的，为何他现在得成为一个被贩卖的动物，一件待售的商品，非被关在这种笼子里不可？  
除了红色的眼睛，窟卢塔族人还以出色的念能力著称。而属于酷拉皮卡的念能力，就是与他人定下契约，将夺命的锁链插入对方的心脏里，并在他人违反契约、或者撒谎的时候，将对方一击毙命。  
酷拉皮卡并非不相信自己的能力。多年来，他为了寻找家人的眼球，使用了不下一千次锁链的契约。这个契约每次都是奏效的，他已经因为这个能力杀害了数十个不守信誉的黑道人士了。  
——库洛洛没有说谎，他确实正在做这件事情。  
酷拉皮卡深吸一口气，他呆在黑漆漆的笼子里，奉劝自己相信自己的能力。  
——锁链不会说谎，它一定是正确的。库洛洛到现在都没有死，他一定没有说谎。

晃了几个弯以后，库洛洛一把掀开后座的幕布，将酷拉皮卡的笼子整个地搬到地上。  
他们到了友客鑫市的商业中心。库洛洛亮着霓虹灯的小货车与停车场对面切利多尼希漆黑的豪车形成鲜明的对比。  
“嘿，酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛贴在酷拉皮卡的身边，小声地说，“那家伙，那个坐在林肯加长里的富豪，他买了你的五十二对眼球。”  
“这几天来，你或许会恨我，因为我简直就像驯养动物园里的狮子一样驯养你，但是你要知道，这是为了接近他呀，孩子。”库洛洛一边解开笼子上的电极，为酷拉皮卡整理着头发和衣角。  
“切利多尼希……吗？”被绑在笼子里的酷拉皮卡呢喃道，他的锁链没有动摇，库洛洛没有说谎，“确实，他是一个很难以接近的对象，连我都没有意识到那些眼球卖到了他的地方……”  
“我在这个笼子上做了手脚，首先得用密不透风的笼子取得富豪的信任，在你被运送到切利多尼希的车里以后，我会解开笼子上的电极，你就可以在见到那些眼球后，想办法逃脱。不过切记，一定要见到眼球后并逃脱。想必你肯定也不想空手而归吧？”  
库洛洛才补充到一半，切利多尼希的保镖们就护着他下车了。  
“他来啦，我得先把你关起来了。”  
库洛洛走上前去，酷拉皮卡只能看到他黑西装的背影。  
“切利多尼希先生，货物送到了。”库洛洛示意他酷拉皮卡的位置。  
“先验货！”切利多尼希有些不相信眼前的小偷。他多年的经验告诉他，这之中一定有什么问题。  
“没有问题。货物被锁链结结实实地绑着，外头的笼子还装了解不开的电极，您要是不相信，可以亲自去看看，您甚至还可以先让属下核验他的真伪。”  
切利多尼希相信了，他让那些保镖将装着酷拉皮卡的笼子抬上了轿车。酷拉皮卡用余光看到，库洛洛露出了某种狡黠的笑容。  
“现在，您可以付全款了吧？”  
富豪再次冷哼了一声，他让手下给他丢了个箱子。库洛洛扫了一眼，是罐中之兽的罐子。这上面或许动了什么手脚，或许切利多尼希会把其中的兽抽走。不过，罐子本身已经属于天价之宝了，无论里头有没有活兽，库洛洛的生意都没有赔本。  
库洛洛向切利多尼希笑了笑，表达感谢。他在切利多尼希的车开走前，朝着切利多尼希的车窗挥了挥手——那不是朝着那个变态人体收藏家挥的手，那是朝酷拉皮卡挥的手。  
这是他和酷拉皮卡之间的暗号，库洛洛解开了酷拉皮卡笼子上的一切桎梏。在那同时，他也感觉到心脏上的锁链松开了。  
而在那个瞬间，切利多尼希的林肯加长的行进路线变得诡谲不定。一会向左，一会又向右。车内骚乱不断，枪声，男人打斗的声音，咒骂的声音，玻璃罐破碎的声音，尖叫的声音，血液溅射的声音，这又是一场非人与非人之间的斗争。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”库洛洛抱着他刚刚获得的无价之宝，抚摸着怪异罐子上的纹路，发出相当快乐的笑容。  
“非人类的种族，真是太有趣了。”  
友客鑫的小偷一踩油门，他亮着“Spider’s Delivery”蓝紫色霓虹灯的小货车飞驰而出。  
至于得知真相的酷拉皮卡会不会在某天踹开他快递公司的大门将他揍一顿，或者酷拉皮卡会不会在与切利多尼希的斗争中败下阵来惨遭圈养，库洛洛可不想关心这么多，他更不想花力气去了解。此时此刻，一切外物都与库洛洛无关，库洛洛只沉浸在获得新鲜物品的喜悦、以及又一桩骗术成功的快乐之中。  
今天的库洛洛也是满载而归。

FIN


End file.
